The Fun Palace Birthday Party
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: It's Cy's birthday, and the Ninja Seeking Club is taking her to the Fun Palace, a local pizza place and arcade, to celebrate with her. However, as the party goes on for our ninja girls, people started to disappear. Cy is about to have her biggest birthday party, to date... but hopefully not her last. Rated T for brief nudity, mild violence, and brief sexual themes.


A small girl in long light brown hair was sitting in a small chair, as she was dressed in a white towel, with her eyes closed. A woman in a revealing red kimono, long red hair and heavy makeup, and wings on her head, was typing on the computer, as the small girl was sitting in her chair, making beeping sounds. The girl's eyes opened, as it showed a purple color. She then responded, "_Systems check analysis… Working properly._"

The woman smiled, "Good. The maintenance routine is complete. Cy, how do you feel?"

Cy replied, "I am. Sowwy. I dunnut zee why we are having dis woutine checkup."

"It's your usual weekly maintenance checkup, since I want to see how you are doing, especially with your friends." The woman said, "In any case, you're free to go out, if you like. In fact, I invited Akari to bring you there."

"Huh? Why Akawi? Should Onii-chan come with me?"

"Well, that's the plan. Akari is thinking of taking you with, as a gift. Anyways, 'm going to be busy, so take care."

Cy leaves, as she was waiting for Akari to arrive. She arrived, as she was a young girl with blonde hair, wearing a light pink sweater and a skirt. She smiled, "Happy birthday, Cy~!"

Cy asked, "Oh, wuzzat?"

"OH, don't you remember? Today's your birthday!"

"Oh, wight. I fuh-got. You did summing for me, and it was amazing… I'm happy." Cy smiled.

Akari said, "Yes, we have. Kazuki and the others agreed to take you someplace tonight, to celebrate your birthday."

Cy said, "Dis'll be a gweat birthday… but… Who's coming?"

Akari stated, "Well, I invited everyone we know… but unfortunately, Tengge-san, Myu, Ricka, Hotaru, and Lily had to bail, at the last minute. In fact…"

* * *

Before Akari left to get Cy, yesterday at the Ninja Seeking Club Room, the girls were in an important meeting. Only the girls present were Akari, Enju, a girl with long black hair and a blue bow on the back, Nanao, a girl with long green hair, wearing a blue sweater, Yamabuki, a girl with dark blue hair done in low pigtails, and Johnny, a boy in tan skin and blonde hair. They met with a boy named Kazuki, who has spiky brown hair.

"Huh? Tengge-san is absent?" He gasped.

Enju whispered, "This isn't like her… Even worse off, Machiyuki-san, Myu, and Lily. They haven't replied back."

Akari sobbed, "Aw, this isn't fair… We were supposed to have a fun party, together."

Kazuki asked, "What party?"

Akari asked, "Don't you remember? Tomorrow, we're celebrating the birthday for Cy."

"Oh…" He said, "I forget. I mean, we did celebrate her birthday, back then, right."

Enju said, "This will be the second time."

Akari smiled, "This is the day when my mom and Zina first activated Cy, back then."

Yamabuki grinned, "Ah, good times. You know, Zina's cute Cy-Cy is one-of-a-kind. I mean, when we first met her, she was adorable. However, blew my mind, when I learned that she was an android."

Nanao replied, "I know what you mean… A real-life cute android girl. I was perplexed, at first, but… She's very helpful."

Johnny added, "I wasn't there, when I heard the news. I was sick."

Kazuki stated, "Well, true. How could we forget Obnubi's evil plan, leading to its-."

**BZZZ!  
**Enju sparked a bit and said, "DO NOT! I mean, do not mention Obnubi, anymore. Besides, what happened was horrible, but at least we survived."

Kazuki smiled, "Right." And then narrated, "I forget… because of me, I made Obnubi disband, which is good, since her grandfather was twisted, wanting to eradicate the ninja world. And I chose not to remember _that _moment, when Cy sacrificed herself, only to come back, rebuilt and better. Cy's precious to the club, likewise everyone else…"

Akari said, "So, any ideas where to go for our birthday party?"

He asked, "Not this time in your house?"

Enju said, "Nope. We've decided to throw a surprise party. And more importantly, we are going to do it at a public place. It just so happens that I managed to rent out a restaurant for the day of Cy's birthday."

Nanao gasped, "Huh? Where is that?"

Enju smiled, "You'll see."

He said, "Wow… A place for Cy to party? I hope Zina accepts this."

"She does." Enju replied.

Akari added, "And we get to play the games there, all we want, for free! Enju and Zina were nice enough to pull a few strings to get us to this location. In fact, it's a local hotspot for parties!"

He asked, "Eh? Where is that?"

Yamabuki grinned, "You've never been there? It's the Fun Palace!"

"Fun Palace?!" He asked, "Oh… I've heard about this place. This Fun Palace is the Japanese equivalent to… uh… can't say that mouse's name."

Nanao asked, "Who? Chuck? I get it. But the place there… Fun Palace… I don't mind the food and fun, but the video games are excellent!"

She was excited, as Johnny smiled, "Just like home. And since Cy is a robot, she'll love the animatronic singers."

Enju barked, "John-san, do not be so racist!"

Akari barked, "Yeah! Just because Cy's an android, it doesn't mean you can say she likes her own kind!"

Kazuki narrated, "How is an android admiring animatronic singers racist? I mean, they're both machines…"

Akari said, "Then it's settled. I've invited everyone, and I even got to retext the others to come with."

Kazuki said, "I see. So, do I have to get up, bright and early?"

Enju said, "Just be there at about 11am. We don't want to miss the lunch rush."

He smiled, "Right. But… whatever they have, it better not be sushi or ramen. Last I checked, the food in the places we went to were godawful. But still, a palace full of games and singers, it's like we're going back in time, when we were kids."

They stared at him, as Nanao was a bit embarrassed, "Really? Do you have to say that, about us?"

He gasped, "Oops… Did I say that, out loud?"

Johnny said, "And I support that decision, as well."

Enju glared at him, "This is Cy's day. NOT yours, dummy."

* * *

Cy asked, "A birthday pawty at the _Fun Pawace?_"

Akari smiled, "Yep! And you're the guest of honor! We got the whole party building for the night, until 8. And we are going to play until we get tired…"

Cy asked, "Will ew'wyone be dere?"

Akari stated, "No… Just you and me, and Enju, and Nanao, and Yamabuki, and Johnny, and Kazuki."

"Dat's fine!" Cy smiled, "Onii-chan's here, and that's all I needed… though, I'm a bit worried abou-chu, Akawi. You're wather sad, since your heart wate has wisen from 85%, because Weeka, Mew-Mew, Tengge, and Lily are not coming."

Akari said, "You could say that… I thought we'd have a party, with all of your friends in the Ninja Seeking Club. Even I called Hotaru, but she says that she's busy with school and the shrine. She told me that she wishes you a happy birthday, too!"

"Aw, I'll dank Hotawu, when I gedda chance."

Akari and Cy leave, as it was time to go and head to the fun palace. Cy dressed herself in a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown argyle vest and light tan slacks. They left, as Zina called, "Since the party ends in 8, Cy, you're to be going home, after the party. I don't want you to be late or anything!"

Cy called, "Kay!"

Akari smiled, "We'll be careful!"

They left, as they were heading to the Fun Palace.

* * *

Everyone was there, as Cy was waiting with the others, near the train station. Enju, dressed in a green coat and gray skirt, called, "Where's Kazuki? He said that he's supposed to arrive at 11!"

Yamabuki, with a gray winter coat, blue and white stripe shirt, and dark gray skirt, added, "I know. He's not the one usually late."

Cy arrived with Akari, as she called, "Hey, guys!"

Enju smiled, "Hey, happy birthday~!"

Cy smiled, "Thanks. Where's Onii-Chan?"

She huffed, "He's late, the hentai!"

Cy asked, "Nanao's late, too…"

Akari sighed, "Oh, great… Why are we losing guests?"

Nanao arrived, in her dark green jacket and tan dress, "HERE I AM! Agh! Phew! I made it…"

Kazuki yawned, as he was in a blue jacket, white shirt, and black slacks, "Sorry… I ran into Nanao, on the way here."

Cy smiled, "Onii-chan~!"

Johnny appeared in his green puffy jacket and black jeans, as he called, "Yeah! The gang's all here! I can't wait to go!"

Nanao and Yamabuki were excited, as they cheered, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Akari asked, "Whoa, why are you excited? We haven't arrived yet!"

Enju smiled, "We have time. We have the whole place for ourselves, for one night. And then we head home."

Cy asked, "Will dere be food?"

Akari smiled, "Oh, yeah! There will be pizza, sushi, pizza, pizza… and more pizza…" She then moaned, "I forgot to mention… … …It's more of a pizza place, than a fun place. But it's fun on a lot of levels!"

Johnny smiled, "Ah, yes. It'll be great to see how Japan adapts to America's take on the pizza places in the world! Why, mostly pizza than cake, it's the best birthday food, ever!"

Enju said, "Wow… John-san's into this."

She added, "Since you're the last to arrive, _you're _paying for the pizza."

Johnny sobbed, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

Kazuki narrated, "Poor Johnny. Glad it is not me, this time."

Cy asked, "Eh? Waz pizza?"

Akari said, "I'll explain when we get there."

They headed to the train, as they were heading to the Fun Palace. They were seated in the train. Cy watched the sky, as they were riding down to another part of the city.

**XXXXX**

When they arrived, they saw a huge fun building, with a billboard that says "_Fun Palace_". It also had female characters of a bear, mouse, and rabbit, available on the top. Kazuki said, "So this is the _Fun Palace_."

Akari was stoked, "Oh, wow! Fun!"

Enju said, "Calm down. Anyways, I am going to go in and check our reservations."

She stepped inside, as Johnny smiled, "Memories. Sweet, sweet, sweeeeeeet memories."

Kazuki said, "I agree."

They walked in, as Enju went to see a girl in blue hair, done in pigtails, wearing a black shirt and a skirt. She said, "Hello, Miss. We have a reservation for a party, all day long."

The girl said, "Uh-huh. Name of the recipient and party?"

Enju said, "Uh, a birthday party. The guest's name is Cy Tokakushi. Party of 7."

"Seven people? Uh, last I checked, I counted six…"

Enju turned around, as she called, "Kazu-! …ki?" She noticed that Johnny is missing. She asked, "Where'd John-san go?"

Kazuki looked around, as he asked, "Eh? Johnny? Bro? Where are ya?"

Nanao said, "He was with us, this whole time, but… Did he forget to leave the train?"

Cy said, "Zonny… He was here wit me… but he vanished…"

Kazuki was confused, "Oh, boy…" but he narrated in regret, "Oh, great… He bailed on us… Now _I'm _stuck with the bill… WHY? Why have they forsaken me?!"

Enju smiled, "Oh, well. Six people, please."

The girl said, "Right… Toka… Toka… Tohka Yato-, oops… Wrong canon. AH! Here we go. Tokakushi. Enjoy your visit."

They stepped in, as Kazuki asked the girl, "Uh, do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl nervously said, "Uh… No… Please don't get close to me, uh, sir… Enjoy your stay."

He passed her and said, "Right…"

Akari cheered, "YAAAAAAAAAAY! We get to play at the Fun Palace!"

She, Yamabuki, & Nanao chanted, as they ran in, "**_FUN PALACE! FUN PALACE! FUN PALACE! FUN… _**Pal…" But their cheers faded to confusion, as the entire place is a huge dining room with a stage next to it, with a red curtain over it. One room has a small activity room for drawing and playing, and another room, left to the dining room, has a huge arcade. It was everything a kid could ask for, as it was a fun place to play… except…

"There's no one here." Nanao was worried.

Kazuki said, "That's because we rented the place, for ourselves."

Akari whined, "Aw, no other kids?!"

Enju barked, "IDIOTS! It's _our _place, for the night! Don't you remember?"

Yamabuki sighed, "Oh, right… We get to play with the other kids, but… but I'm worried… This doesn't look fun! Why is there a bunch of tables, and some arcade games that look like they're from the 1980s?"

Nanao was ecstatic, "OOOOOOOOOOH! I always wanted to play that game! I hope it still works!"

She ran off to the arcade, as Yamabuki said, "Well, _she's _happy. However, I'm not."

Cy asked, "Onii-chan? This is the Fun Palace? Id looks more wike a desolate ballwoom."

Kazuki said, "Right… We are in a room, but it's all quiet. Only people here were that familiar girl and us, and the huge place. I hope they got a bathroom here, too."

Akari smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Reminds me… I better go. Don't start without me, guys~!"

She dashed off, as Enju said, "Well, as long as they are having fun, Cy, would you like a seat?"

Cy smiled, "Okay~!"

A girl in red hair, wearing a black shirt and skirt, said, "Hello. My name's Futaba. Who's the birthday girl?"

Cy smiled, "I am~!"

Futaba smiled, "Great! What's your name?"

"Cy. C and Y."

"Cy… Okay. Happy birthday, Cy! Well, I see that you girls are being useful here. Welcome to Fred-, uh, the Fun Palace~!"

Cy smiled, as Kazuki asked, "Hold on… Is this really a fun palace?"

Futaba said, "Well, yes, sir, as a matter of fact. I mean, we got food, fun, games, parties… OH! We even have animatronics!"

"Anima-? Uh…" He was confused.

Cy asked, "As in androids?!"

Futaba said, "Sort of. But you're welcome to have them sing for you. Anyways, would you girls like to see it?"

Yamabuki said, "Yes, ma'am!"

Kazuki asked, "Cy, you want to see them?""

Cy said, "Sure!"

The others walked to the stage area, as Kazuki called, "Nanao, you want to-?"

Nanao was too busy playing a racing game, as Kazuki said, "Oh, kay… Never mind."

They approached the stage, as Futaba called, "Curtain!"

The curtain rose up, and Kazuki, Enju, & Yamabuki were in complete shock. They were in the presence of the animatronics. But not just any animatronics… they were busty female animatronics, in black playboy bunny outfits with brown leggings, but with different animal ears and tails. Kazuki asked, "Wha-? Wait a minute…"

Enju was stunned, "Te-, Te-, Tengge?"

They were in view of the animatronics, as they resemble Myu, Ricka, Tengge, and Hotaru, from left to right. Myu was with pink hair and with mouse ears and a tail, holding a tambourine in her left hand, Ricka was with silver hair, with cat ears, whiskers, and a fluffy tail, holding a bugle. Tengge was a girl in tan skin and purple hair, with bear ears, holding a microphone in her hands. And Hotaru was with long wavy light brown hair and hoop earrings, holding an electric guitar. Each girl also have mouths that resemble toy robot dolls.

"Oh my god…" Yamabuki was shocked, "They… Is that them?"

Futaba said, "Actually, I have no idea what you said, but these robots are custom-made to perform for all of you. However, they are not working right now, since they are not complete yet. But they are very lifelike."

Kazuki said, "_Too _lifelike, if you ask me."

Enju said, "Must be a coincidence."

Cy nodded, "I agwee… Coincidence."

Kazuki narrated, "That was NO coincidence… Why does it feel like we knew these girls from before? Are they really our friends, turned into lifelike android singers?" He shook his head and continued, "No… Best not to think about it. Besides, we're not _that_ desperate."

Yamabuki grinned to the 4th wall, "Oh, yes, we aaaaaaaaare~!"

He barked, "Quiet, you!"

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_Truthfully, I'm not THAT desperate, being that Cy's an android and all._

Kazuki added, "Thanks for agreeing with me."

Futaba said, "Anyways, since you're the birthday girl, Cy, I'm here to make sure that you have the best birthday party, ever."

Cy said, "Dank you."

A voice called, "Futaba, get over here! I got another animatronic coming in, so we can complete the band!"

Futaba said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She left, heading backstage.

Kazuki asked, "Huh… I was going to ask about these animatronics."

Enju glared at him, "Don't think of what I think you're going to do…" She turned to Cy and said, "And as for you, Cy, wanna take your seat, birthday girl?"

Cy smiled, as they left. Yamabuki sighed, "Wow… So lifelike and realistic… I wonder if their boobs are soft…"

He said, "No! Enju said that we're not supposed to touch them."

She argued, "She didn't! Did you even hear her? Besides, that girl said that the robots are still working properly!"

"And even so, I want to know if they are really-."

"Stop worrying, fam! You know too much about this! They don't look exactly like their regular counterparts. Look!"

She gripped onto one of the robots' breasts, Myu's breasts, and rubbed it. She said, "See? I won't go that hard. These are soft and durable android boobies~!"

He asked, "Really? But if I would touch them, I-, Yamabuki, quit it, or you'll get us kicked out!"

"Sorry…" She let go. She added, "But still, you should feel them. Does it look like that they changed Myu-Myu and the others?"

Kazuki approached the Myu Robot, as she felt her face, "Uh… It's cold… And she's soft in her face, too."

Fuatba returned, and cried, "HEY! Hands off the robots!"

He gasped, "Oops! Sorry. Yamabuki and I-."

Futaba said, "I know, but I'll let that slide, for now. Just don't touch them, again. Besides, if one part is misplaced, we'd have to rework them, all over again!" She then stated, "And even so, that one there is broken."

Kazuki asked, "Huh? This Myu Robot is broken?"

Futaba said, "Nope."

Sena, a girl in long black hair, done in a small pigtail, in a black shirt and skirt, called, "Hey, Futaba, a little help here…"

Futaba boasted, "Anyways, I advise that you DO NOT touch the robots' breasts! Even you, Miss… I saw it all."

Yamabuki blushed and said, "Uh… Sorry… I was curious if they are lifelike and realistic."

Sena said, "They are, actually. Anyways, give me some help here!"

Sena and Futaba dragged in another android. This time it was a girl with long blue hair, done in a low ponytail with huge breasts, and with a feathery tail on her back and a green sprout on her head. She was also holding a dark red bass guitar.

He narrated, "What?! Lily, too? No… This is not Lily!"

Sena said, "There. The band's finished. But what to do about the Mouse Girl?"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? Don't they have names?"

Futaba said, "Well, no… But we call them by their animal names, as they are _Animal Girls_. That's a bear…" she pointed at Tengge, and then to Hotaru, "And that's a rabbit…" and then to Myu, "And that is a mouse…" and then to Ricka, "and that's a cat…" and then to Lily, "And that's a duck."

The Lily Robot has the same robot mouth as the others, as Yamabuki asked, "WHAT? No beak?"

Sena glared, "Copyright issues."

Kazuki said, "Oh, right… Still, I imagine a Lily Duck, but I don't want to show it."

**_NOTE: _**_Curse you, Mouse Ears!_

Futaba said, "Anyways, even if we did, we could not perfect moving animal mouths for the animatronics. We tried that on Myehhhh… Mouse Girl, but she broke down. Luckily, we have spare animal robot girls in the back, as we alternate the band members, on occasions. We want to keep things original."

Sena added, "Yeah. As much as we entertain the kids, we do not want to cause trouble… especially filthy degenerate men like you…"

He stated, "Way to break my spirit. Couldn't you just put a fence over them?"

Futaba said, "No, too dangerous. It would suck out the electricity in this building."

He said, "Right. I'm sorry we were curious about these androids."

Sena said, "Well, this your only warning… YOU and HER."

Futaba smiled, "But we'd let you go, since it's your friend's, Cy's, birthday, after all."

Yamabuki sighed, "So, no fun for me…"

He narrated, "Good. I'm glad she got caught, for once. Serves her right."

Sena said, "Anyways, we should serve you the pizza, in a moment. You're welcome to play the games, if you like."

Futaba smiled, "You two enjoy the show, and the rest of your friends will be happy for the party. Okay, bye!"

They left, as Yamabuki said, "Jealous… I wish _I _was on the stage…"

Kazuki said, "Well, at least we're certain that these robots are NOT the others."

She then pondered, "Yeah… but I wonder…"

**XXXXX**

Kazuki, Nanao, & Yamabuki returned, as Cy was seated. Enju said, "Okay. I hear that the pizza is arriving, so we're going to share a slice together, just the six of us. Speaking of, where's Akari?"

Nanao said, "She hasn't returned from the bathroom, yet. She's going to miss it!"

He narrated, as he waited, "Cy's calm over this, but she's too happy to worry. I wonder why."

Cy asked, "Onii-chan? Where's Akawi?"

Kazuki said, "Not sure… But I should wait."

Yamabuki smirked, "Ooooooh, not feeling randy about searching for her?"

"Me? No, I don't want to search the ladies' room! I've learn from that mistake."

He narrated, "But I _would_, if I let myself…"

Enju huffed, "Hentai…" and then explained, "Anyways, I should go check on her, if I get the chance."

Sena arrived with a huge supreme pizza, "Alright, folks, here's your pizza."

Kazuki gasped, as they viewed the pizza has a lot of toppings, but he saw in his perspective that there are a bunch of purple splotches and steam coming out. He gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

He cried, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Sena complained, "It's a specialty deluxe supreme pizza! It's our guests' specialty! What, do you want a menu?"

Yamabuki cried, "But there's too many vegetables and meat!"

Nanao gasped, "And is that rice and salmon?"

He complained, "Yes, there are rice, fish, and noodles in the pizza!"

Enju gasped, "And blood, too!"

Yamabuki barked, "Don't act as if you're in this mess, too! Aren't you supposed to be the calmer one?"

Enju smiled, "Sorry… I did that to excite you."

Cy said, as she analyzed it, "The pizza is edible. 95% tasty… though a hit and miss on the cheese and pepperoni. Also, your crust is golden brown, but the sausage and peppers are overdone."

Sena sighed, "Don't blame me… The chef made it herself."

Kazuki said, "Meaning you."

Sena stated, "I'm assigned to prepare the show and its guests, not cook!"

Enju turned away, as she blushed heavily. She then said, "Well, as long as Cy likes it, it's fine."

Cy takes the first slice, as she said, "Oh, boy! Dis is a pizza?"

Sena was confused, "Also, I have to ask… Why did she beep, after she stared at the pizza?"

They gasped, as Kazuki said, "Hindsight. Yeah…"

Enju tittered, "Uh, heh-heh-heh… Cy's so brilliant."

Yamabuki smiled, "Eh, yeah, Cy-Cy's very smart with the observant point of view with food."

Nanao nodded, "I agree. She's got the brain of a computer to boot, as she's smart, like me."

He thought, "Phew! Almost blew it."

Sena growled, "Whatever. Anyways, I want to thank you guys for coming, and we don't usually get a lot of people here, since we just opened… So, thanks for visiting. People seem to go missing in this place."

Yamabuki gasped, "Missing?"

Kazuki narrated, "People have gone missing in this place? I wonder why…"

Enju said, "Well, if Cy's happy, so am I."

Kazuki groaned, "Just as long as we do not get sick… Alright, let's grab a slice."

Nanao cried, "I call the less meat! Vegetables make my body good!"

He asked, "What?"

Nanao replied, "I'm not much on ramen or sushi, but I want to see how a pizza with fish tastes like, but I'm not that fickle to try its meaty core. Usually pizzas have been made with chicken, beef, or pork."

Yamabuki smiled, "You'd still eat it, if there's pineapple in it, right?"

Nanao gagged, "EW, NO!"

Sena barked, "Are you crazy? Fruit in pizza… BAH!" She marched off.

Kazuki said, "She's annoyed by pineapple pizza."

Cy said, "But onii-chan, isn't dah sauce in deh pizza a fwuit, too? Dey are made wit do-may-does."

Enju added, "She has a point. We should have ourselves a slice. But leave one for Akari!"

Kazuki said, "Uh, yeah… I'm not hungry."

Yamabuki smirked, "Your loss, fam."

The girls, except for Kazuki, have a slice of pizza, as they were enjoying the party.

* * *

Minutes later, as Yamabuki sighed, "Delicious!" She sat up and said, "I'm gonna go admire those robots, over there."

Enju stated, "Alright, but _don't _touch them."

Yamabuki sighed, "Fine, I get it. I got a warning out of it. I get it."

Nanao was at the arcade, as Cy was drawing a picture of her and her friends in a sheet of paper, using crayons. Kazuki watched on, as he grew worried, "Akari's taking a long time in there…"

Enju said, "Well, I'm going to go find her. It's odd, seeing that John-san and Akari just vanish, like that… I mean, I'm into my friends and all, but something about them seems… a tad bit off."

He said, "You and me both…"

Enju said, "Also, why did you try to touch her face? The Mouse Robot?"

He explained, "Oh, well, Yamabuki wanted to touch them, and I was… curious… that if they are realistic, but… … …Okay, go ahead and zap me."

Enju smiled, "That's fine. You did just touch a face, and not _there_."

He narrated, "She's right. Though, if it were Enju and Yamabuki as robots…"

**XXXXX**

He fantasized about Enju and Yamabuki, as animatronic rabbit girls. Enju was holding the microphone, as she blushed, "Happy birthday, Kazuki…"

Yamabuki was with a guitar, as she smiled, "Happy birthday, fam…"

They were smiling, as Kazuki was overjoyed, "Oh, wow… Such a beautiful lifelike bunny girl of you two cuties."

Enju smiled, "Oh, Kazuki… We are going to have lots of fun together, don't you think?"

She winked, as Yamabuki said, "Yes. We are going to make you enjoy the best birthday that you can."

They leaned closer, as their breasts smooshed onto him. He smiled, "I feel so alive… This is my best birthday gift ever…"

**XXXXX**

Back to reality, Enju glared, "Kazuki…"

He smiled, "Oh, boy… a birthday party for me, and to have Enju serenade me…"

She gasped, as she growled, "Darn it, this is _Cy's _moment…"

**SLAP!  
**She slapped him, as he moaned, "OUCH!" He then narrated, "Oh, I needed that, but… She didn't shoot me with the lightning?"

Enju barked, "You listen to me, you stupid hentai! You are NOT ruining this birthday for Cy!"

"When have I ever?"

"Never. But that's my point. Keep your hands to yourself, especially towards Cy!"

"Right." He narrated, "I should try to behave. This is Cy's special day, being she gets her own birthday. Only trouble was… Akari and Johnny are not celebrating with her…"

Enju barked, as she got up, "Well, I'm going to get Suou-san, before she ruins it, again! YOU, stay here! Don't! Move!"

She walked off, as Kazuki waited. He sighed, "Well, that gives me time to think… I hope the fantasy of a cute robot bunny girl returns."

Cy appeared, as she called, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Look wut I made!"

She showed a picture of herself, with Kazuki, Zina, and a blonde woman in blue. Cy said, "Dat's you, me, Zina, and Mama."

Kazuki asked, "Mama?" He then replied, "OH! You mean Akari's Mom. It's beautiful."

He thought, "I can't lie… Her art is exceptional, but I'm surprised that she did that, without any mistakes."

Cy smiled, "I'm not that good, but I can draw like a master."

He smiled, as he petted her head, "It's wonderful. I hope Zina loves this, too."

Cy giggled, as she was praised by her work.

Meanwhile, Enju called to Yamabuki, "Suou-san, what the heck are you doing? I thought we agree that-!"

She paused, as she looked around, "Suou-san? Where did she go? She said that she wants to admire the robots, again…"

She turned to the Tengge Robot and said, "Stupid… What am I worried about? I mean, I'm happy Cy gets a birthday party, but… but… Hmm…"

She stared at the robot of Tengge, as she saw a little redness in her lips and on her cleavage. She whispered, "Is that… blood? Suou-san? Okay… this isn't funny… Did she do this to trick me? Suou-san! Hey! Yamabuki Suou! Where are you?"

Her eyes widened in shock, as she turned to Lily, with a little blood on her legs. She gasped, as she was stunned, "What the hell? What's going on here?"

At the arcade, Nanao was finished, as she played a round of a new fighting game in the arcade machines. She smiled, "Phew! That was intense. But I almost bested… _Knight? _Hmm… _Knight… Snow… _weird… Wasn't Snow the name of Ricka's name? Hmm…"

She looked around the arcade, as she asked, "Akari's taking a long time in there… Kazuki?"

She called, "Hey, Kazuki? Enju? Yama-!" She turned around, and she saw a shadow of Yamabuki, in tight clothing. She asked, "Yamabuki? Hmm… Oh, hey, can you help me get Akari? She's been in the-. Ohhhhhhhhhh, now it feels like _I _need to pee. B-R-B!"

She dashed off, as the shadow vanished.

* * *

Two hours passed, as Cy was bored. She sobbed, "Aw… I wanna cake, too… Ew'wyone's not wetuwning…"

He said, "Yes… It seems weird… Where are they?"

He explained, as he narrated, "This is bizarre… First, Johnny disappeared, then Akari vanished… and now the others haven't returned, because of the pizza… wait… Was it the pizza?"

Cy said, "It couldn't be the pizza. It's tasty. Still… Whish dis place serves fwied noodle hot dogs… then Weeka would be here."

Kazuki said, "But she's not. But I think this is strange… Akari's gone, Johnny's gone, Enju's gone, Yamabuki's gone, Nanao's gone…"

He looked around, as he asked, "Wait…" He saw Ricka gone, as he gasped, "Wait! Did that animatronic vanish?"

Cy whispered, "Is she moving for weal?"

He called, "HEY, ONE OF YOU GIRLS!"

Futaba rushed in and panted, "Yes? You called?"

Kazuki asked, "What happened to the Ricka Robot?"

Futaba asked, "Huh? We do not have a-! EEK!" She turned and saw Ricka vanished. She then stuttered and shivered, "Uh… I, uh… Sena and I were cleaning her."

He asked, "Oh, really… What about the blood?"

Futaba stated, "Well, true, but… We sort of noticed the residue from the synthetic skin, so Sena and I were cleaning it off, and restoring their skin textures."

Kazuki asked, "Are you sure? Because… two of my friends went missing, and just now… Nanao, Enju, & Yamabuki hasn't returned yet."

Cy sobbed, "Bookie, Nanny, Enju, Akawi…"

"And Johnny."

"Zonny…"

Futaba said, "Okay… uh, anything else? OH! You, the boy, would you like to help us entertain the birthday girl?"

He asked, "Me? Hmm… I don't know…"

Sena appeared and dragged him away, "This will only take a minute."

The girls leave, as Cy sighed, "Okay… Hau… Onii-chan… I hope _he _doesn't go missing, too…"

Enju returned, as she cried, "Cy! Cy! We have a problem! Where's Kazuki?"

Cy said, "She's wit the udder two gurls, wanning him to perform for me."

"Oh, really?" Enju said, "Anyways, I tried looking for Suou-san, but she was gone. I checked the girls' bathroom, and Akari and Kashima-san disappeared, too!"

Cy cried, "Calm down, Enju! At dis wate, your heart will beat wapidly, and your blood pressure will go high!"

Enju panicked, "I… I am fine! I'm not-! OHHHHHHHHHHH! I don't know what's going on, but I'm out of here!"

She ran away, as Cy cried, "ENJU? WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" She moaned, "Awwwwwww… She's gone, for weal, dis dime…" She pouted, "Dis is no Fun Pawace… This is a sad excuse of a pity pawdy… Bookie's wight… NO FUN!"

She smiled, as she said, "At least Onii-chan's wid me now."

Kazuki returned, dressed as a smiling white ninja cat. He grumbled, "I'm going to kill myself for this, if this fails…"

He cheered, forcefully, "Ho-ho-ho! Nin-nin! Hey there, little girl! I see that we have a special birthday girl here in the Fun Palace!"

Cy waved, "OH! OH! OH! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She then smiled, "Onii-chan, you wook funny! But das cheer me up!"

Kazuki said, "I'm glad you liked it. Hey, did the others come back?"

"Only Enju… but she ran away… scared…"

He narrated, "Good thinking, Enju. Run away. I'll cheer up Cy, then we'll haul out of here, and leave this haunted place."

He snorted, "Ho-ho-ho! Nin-Nin! Well, my dear little birthday girl, how about I sing you your best birthday song ever? Or would you like to have some cake?"

He thought, "Of course, I don't want to leave the others behind… but still, not without having Cy get her cake, and eat it, too."

She smiled, "I want the cake! Oh boy! Birthday cake~!"

Kazuki smiled and cheered, "Right! One birthday cake, coming up! Nin-Nin!"

He walked off, but stumbled a bit, grumbling, "Ungh… It's hot and sweaty in there… I can't see."

He left to the backroom, as Cy was now all alone again. She then thought, "Huh… Where is ew'wyone, anyways? Onii-chan? Akawi? Bookie? Zonny? Anyone?"

In the backroom, Kazuki removed the costume and moaned, "Ugh… That's it! I'd prefer a date on a birthday, and not in a ridiculous place like this! Screw the cake!"

He then gasped, as he saw a robot with a black bunny girl outfit, with long green hair, and with tiger ears and a tail. He asked, as he was scared, "N-, Nanao? Wait a sec… What is going on here? Nanao, why are you-?"

He turned Nanao around, as she was turned into an animatronic, like the rest, while holding a white keytar in her hands. He narrated, "Nanao? And she has a keytar in her hands! A keytar is a combination of a keyboard and a guitar, like in those rock or techno bands. And not only that, she is a tiger… posed to entertain… But still, my hunch _was _right. All my friends… they're…"

He stepped back, as he backed towards Yamabuki, also an animatronic, with squirrel ears and a bushy tail. She was holding maracas in each hand. He gasped, "Wha? What the-?" Sweat dropped from his head, as he was frightened, "What the world? Yamabuki, not you, too! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Nanao spoke, as her mouth moved, "Hentai."

Yamabuki responded, "You are a hentai."

He gasped, "Huh? I thought they were… broken…"

Nanao and Yamabuki lunged at him, and attacked him in the backroom. Apparently, this is how the others had vanished.

Cy was still seated, but she got up to look around. She cried, "Onii-chan? Akawi! Enju! Zonny! Nanny? Bookie? Anyone? HELLO?"

She gasped, as she saw Akari, as an animatronic, with fox ears and a tail. She moved slowly towards to Cy, as she gasped, "Okay… Don't come any closer… W-w-w-w-wait… Akawi?"

Akari responded, as she moved doll-like, "Cy… Are you ready?"

Cy whispered, "They are coming to life?"

Enju appeared, as she, too, was an animatronic, only with dog ears and a long spotted tail. She said to her, "Cy, follow us…"

Tengge started to move, as music was playing. The animatronic girls began to move around, playing their instruments. Yamabuki and Nanao appeared, wheeling in a huge birthday cake with cookies and strawberries on top. Cy gasped, "OH! For me?"

Tengge called, "Hello, there, cutie. Are you ready for a birthday party together?"

Cy nodded, as she gulped, "Did… Are they?"

The girls sang _Happy Birthday _to Cy, and then sniffled, "Thank you, guys…"

She blew the candles out, as Cy whispered, "You guys are so gweat… But I'm so happy. The others say dat you were bwoken…"

Tengge said, "It was you that brought us to life, and wanted to have a happy birthday."

Yamabuki smiled, "Just for you, Cy-Cy."

Enju smiled, "After all, we're all androids like you."

Cy giggled, "Yeah…"

Akari said, "So, are you ready?"

Cy asked, "For wut?"

Ricka said, "We have surprise. For you."

Hotaru winked, "Close your eyes…"

Lily added, "And don't move…"

Cy closed her eyes, as Tengge said, "Now… as we count to 3… you keep your eyes closed. And we'll tell you when to open them."

Akari said, "1…"  
Enju added, "2…"  
Yamabuki concluded, "3!"

Cy opened her eyes, and then saw faceplates of all the robot girls on the table. She gasped, as she looked down. And then she turned to the animatronics, who removed their faces. And in her surprise…

"SURPRISE!" The girls cheered, as the faceplates of each robot girl were actually masks. They did a very fun trick to play on Cy, and it worked.

Cy laughed, as she smiled, "Aw, you guys! You almost scared me! That was so funny!"

They laughed, as Akari smiled, "Happy birthday, Cy!"

Enju smiled, "Likewise! Happy birthday!"

Lily said, "Indeed. You are happy, right?"

Cy nodded, as Tengge said, "See? I told you she'd love it."

Nanao blushed and sobbed, "Still, why did we have to be dressed as animal girls?"

Hotaru said, "I don't know, like, I did not mind it. Anything for Cy, after all."

Cy asked, "Wait… If dis wuzza joke, who daught of it?"

Enju explained, "Well, Zina thought we'd do something fun for you, as a way of making you feel appreciated. She and I bought the Fun Palace for the night, and Akari and Myu planned the theme."

Myu smiled, "We planned on a haunted pizza place. But originally, Ricka-senpai wanted something else… but she was the only one against it."

Ricka shivered, "…was against it…"

Enju glared, "And Suou-san here decided to make the costumes."

Yamabuki smiled, "Hah! And they were perfect fits, Cy-Cy! Did you like us as animals?"

Cy smiled, "Yeah. But yer poses and stances were egg-zat. You were like mannequins."

Lily said, "Practice. Miss Kikuko did a little rehearsal on who should play as the animatronics, standing on the stage. So, we did a little standing in place exercise, the other day, by testing out how we are able to stand in place, without moving or breathing. After a long 12 hours of standing in place, only me, Tengge, Myu, Ricka, and Hotaru were able to stand still the longest."

Nanao sobbed, "And I was the first to fail…"

Yamabuki said, "It's alright, Nanao… You did well."

Cy asked, "Ah. But why Hotawu?"

Hotaru smiled, "I heard about it, and wanted to join! So, I called the YTG8 gals, and like, we acted as the employees of the Fun Palace. They didn't want to come, but, like, I promised them a favor, if they'd help me out."

Cy said, "Oh… Dat's why you guys vanished! And why dose gurls in black shirts were familiar."

Enju said, "Yes. You see, Cy? We did this to make you happy… That, and Nanao did say that she's an android."

Nanao stated, "And it was done by a spooky horror game that recently ended, after so much lore… But…"

She held her chest and blushed. Tengge said, "I think she's trying to say that she was against being a robot girl, so, we suggested her to escort Cy here. Plus, it'll be fun to play a trick on Kazuki."

Cy asked, "I see… But where's Onii-chan now? And for dat madder, where's Zonny?"

Enju glared, "He's… _indisposed_, for the time being. As for John-san…"

Inside the backroom, an unconscious Kazuki was thrown into a closet, with an out cold Johnny inside. The YTG8 girls, Sena, Futaba, & Kirara, locked the door, as Sena said, "Ugh… Good riddance to bad rubbish…"

Futaba smiled, "Well, as long as we made Cy happy. Now, we wait for Hotaru to make good on her promise."

Kirara smiled, "Finally! Araya-san will come visit us in our school, for a tea party!"

The promise was that Hotaru would force Kazuki to return to Ochatomizu School, the all-girls' school, and visit the YTG8 girls, in drag, since the school doesn't allow boys.

Enju explained, as the YTG8 girls giggled in celebration, "We wanted to make this an _all-girls party_, since Kazuki would be a hentai for this. When he found out about Kashima-san and Suou-san, we knocked him out and locked him in…"

Back at the dining room, Enju continued, "As for John-san, he slipped and fell, and was rendered unconscious. So, the _All-Girls Party _was a Plan B, actually…"

Akari said, "Plan A was Kazuki staying with you, so we can trick him, as well. But when Johnny had an accident, we shifted to Plan B. They'll be fine."

Cy sighed, "What a wee-leaf… I'm glad ewwything is settled… This has been the best birthday ever!"

Akari smiled, "Glad you liked it."

Ricka said, "Hm. Happy birthday."

They cheered, "Happy birthday~!"

They celebrated, as they were about to have cake. But then, Cy asked, "Hold on… For a minute, I dought this place would be haunted… since you gurls vanished."

Enju said, "We told you."

Yamabuki said, "It was a play to make you feel right at home, fam. I mean, you're the only android in our club."

Cy said, "Yes… but… Isn't the Fun Palace alweddy closed down, because of the weal animatwonics that almost killed the innocent boy?"

Nanao said, "That was all a video game, Cy."

Cy then smirked, "Oh? Wuzzit?"

The lights began to flicker, as Cy's eyes turned infrared. The others were shocked, as Hotaru gasped, "Like, what the wha?"

Yamabuki asked, "Cy-Cy?"

Akari was confused, "Hey, are you okay?"

Ricka was frightened, "No… Please no…"

Nanao whimpered in fright, "Uhhhhh…?"

Myu whimpered, "Hau?"

Enju whispered, "Cy?"

The girls were shaken and frightened, with their eyes widened, and slowly their jaws dropped. Suddenly, Cy then beeped in a baritone, "_Welcome to the Fun Palace…_"

**BZZT!  
**The lights went out, as does her eyes, as everything was black. The girls in the darkness screamed in bloody terror.  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

Outside the Fun Palace, the girls, dressed in their costumes, ran out the front door, screaming for their lives. Akari shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Enju screamed, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERRRRRRRRRRRE!"

Ricka bawled, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" while Myu was screaming, though she was excited from inside.

Nanao shrieked, "I'M NEVER EATING PIZZA OR PLAY HORROR GAMES AGAIN!"

Yamabuki hollered, "CY-CY'S HAUNTED! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

Lily shrieked, as Tengge cried, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Hotaru cried, "YOUR ANDROID FRIEND IS ONE FREAKY DEAL, FAM!"

They ran out of the building, as the lights went back on, with Cy smiling. She then turned to the 4th wall and replied, "You're pwobably wondering why I did dat… Well, I knew all along they played a twick on me… So, I twicked dem back. They may act wike wobots, but I know thermal energy when I see it. You cannot outsmart an andwoid like me, so I played dumb."

She took a slice of her birthday cake and smiled, "Happy birthday… to me~!"

She took a bite, as she was happy to have her birthday cake, and enjoyed her own birthday party. From Cy's point of view, it was the best birthday she ever had.  
Though, to the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club… not so much…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fun Palace backroom, Kazuki and Johnny were still locked in the closet, as Sena, Futaba, & Kirara had already left. Kazuki knocked from inside, "Hello? Enju? Yamabuki? This isn't funny! Hello?"

Johnny moaned, "I can't breathe in here… It's cramped in here…"

Kazuki barked, "Just shut up and help me get out of here!"

Johnny bawled, "Oh, great… This Fun Palace is haunted, bro… We're trapped in a place with haunted robots?! It's like in a horror-based game about-!"

"NO! We're _NOT _going that route. We're not _that _desperate… I think…"

Kazuki narrated, "When I awoke, I found Johnny, but… What just happened? Where is help, when you need it? To be safe, I'd rather have a birthday party with friends at home, than at a local pizza place, any day…"

Johnny wailed, as he was in the dark, "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! GET US OUTTA HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!"

Kazuki then concluded, ending this story, "You know… I think I'm better off being shocked by Enju's lightning, than being trapped with Johnny… When we get out, somebody's going to explain this to me… _if _we get out, that is."

* * *

**_Happy Birthday, Cy!  
_**_In dedication to Cy Tokakushi, our favorite little android imouto, and that her special event came out, at the time this story came out, this story is dedicated to Cy, on her special day: her birthday (February 29th).  
Also, I did use a little "Five Nights at Freddy's" references in this story, since Cy is an android, after all. But like I said… I'm not that desperate, since I did the FNAF route before. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic of Cy, and we will wish her a Happy Birthday, no matter what day it is in February.  
Thank you for reading this story, and stay tuned to my next fanfic._

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
